The end of me
by Shadowofthenight12
Summary: He can make you happy. He can protect you. He can show you how much he loves you. What was once mine just isn't mine anymore... - Threeeeee-shot :
1. The end of me

The slow wedding march softly echoed down the aisles, I gulped and took my place next to my brother Sora. He grinned and hugged me, I returned the hug half-heartedly. He pulled away and smiled, fixing both of his blue eyes on the doors. This is what's best for him now. I know that when I see her smiling at him my heart will break, but at least the pain will last. I saw black clouding the edges of my view, the usual grief obscuring my vision. I arranged my features into a blank smile. Lifeless. Dead.

The large oak doors swung open, the church windows casting light upon the angel entering. The clouds of black disported, her light resounding and stunning me to my core. I couldn't breathe. Her blonde hair swung off her left shoulder, casting off a luminous glow of curls as she smiled brightly. The perfection of her heart-shaped face hit me full force, her perfect half-curve lips curled gracefully around her teeth as she smiled at Sora. Maybe he can make her happy. She belongs in fairytales and Im just not her prince anymore.

She slowly drifted down the aisle gracefully, the smiles of her families increasing as they laid eyes on her. She giggled softly; the sound striking my torn heart, making it beat erratically, the sound of bells resounding in my head. Her white wedding gown floated out behind her, billows of white silk washing over the floor. My heart thumped uncomfortably in my chest.

She smiled at Sora as he took a step forward and held out a hand to her. She grinned and took it.

"You look beautiful" he whispered lovingly to her. My heart fell apart. They turned to face the minister, smiles on both their faces. My eyes were stuck on Namine. At least she could be happy now.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Sora Strife and Namine Sato. If anyone wishes to object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace" I held down the words struggling to slip from my clenched mouth, meeting the eyes of the angel. She glanced at me once, her magnificent face full of an expression I could not muster even if I tried. She looked away. Silence was echoing through the hall, piercing my numb ears.

"Now, we proceed to the vows. Do you, Sora Strife take this woman, Namine Sato, to be yours forever, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" The minister stated simply, turning to Sora. He rubbed the back of his head, smiling.

"I do" he said, grinning at Namine. Her eyes lit up, a smile gracing her pale, perfect face. There were times were she used to smile at me like that.

"Do you, Namine Sato, take this man, Sora Strife, to be yours forever, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" The minister said, turning to Namine.

"I do" she said, her voice tinkling like bells as it echoed through the halls.

My world collapsed, spiralling inwards on itself as it pulled around me, wrapping me in a deep dark hole. _I do. _Our memories together flashed before my eyes, making my heart clutch in pain. She chose him, she chose him I repeated in my mind. I could see every mistake I'd made, every opportunity I'd missed to tell her how much I loved her, every stolen touch or promise I'd made to her.

Now I was too late, she belonged to someone else. I dragged my eyes away form the kissing couple, finding the pain too great to handle. I clenched my fist tight against my chest, wishing I could go back in time and change everything. It should be me kissing her, me who proposed, me who married her. Not Sora, as much as I loved him. I wanted her to suddenly change her mind, decide it was me she wanted in my desperation.

They walked slowly down the aisle, hand in hand, smiling happily at the wedding guests. Axel grinned at them, turning to wink at me. Sora wound his arm around Namine's slender waist; she rested her head on his strong broad shoulder. He can protect her now, as I always have. I followed robotically, my blue eyes filling up with tears as I breathed in and out calmly. I didn't feel alive anymore. I was empty.

The hallway blurred from my sight as the hours swished by me, I wished to grab the flying time and to slow it down, but my dead body didn't move. It couldn't move. I sat down in the rickety white wedding chair, staring at my brother and my best friend waltzing on the dance floor. Their first dance. Namine had her eyes closed contentedly, her forehead leaning against Soras as they spun in each others arms. Every now and again Sora would lean in, closing the distance between their lips.

My heart shattered. I stood up, pushing my chair back in quietly, feeling my tears stream down my cheeks. I have to get out of here before somebody sees. I ran out of the marquee, catching Kairi shoot a worried glance at me. I guess she knows. I ran out into the night, a rough breeze washing the smell of Paopu fruit and sea salt across my tear streaked face.

I ran out across the beach, throwing my shoes off aggressively as I cried out into the night. The palm trees swayed in the wind, creaking. My legs loosened, my body drying out as it became weaker and weaker, but I ignored it and kept running, coming to a halt at the stormy sea's edge.

For the first time and last time, I contemplated taking my own life. The pain racked through my body, making my fall to my knees, the gaping hole in my chest opening further as I drew in shuddered gasps. I prayed for release, anything was better than this. I could hear our song from here. I retched, falling forwards into the water gathered at the shore.

I raised my head above it, dragging myself further and further in. The waves crashed over my body sharply, knocking the breath from my gasping lungs. I shakily stood up, my clothes weighing me down, the waves smacking me aggressively in the shins. I turned to face the marquee, seeing the flap open as Namine and Sora came out, holding hands. Worry was apparent on her angelic features as she searched for me, Sora's expression mirroring hers. I laughed darkly. Im surprised they even noticed I was gone. But it's too late now. No matter what she says, she can never make it better. There's no other way out.

I walked backwards into the ocean, the waves rising and pounding around my waist, knocking my feet from underneath me. A huge wave building up behind me quickly, I could feel the water raising my body up. I looked up to see the wave towering above me, ready to strike my deadened body. I stayed as still as I could, and closed my eyes, waiting for death to take me.

"ROXAS, DON'T!" Sora screamed, starting towards me, releasing her hand.

"ROXAS!" Namine screeched, she was out breath, obviously trying to reach me. She saw me.

I would be dead before she could get anywhere near me.

I let myself fall backwards, the wave hitting my body with a tremendous force. I let it wash me deeper and deeper into the sea; I could no longer see the sky. I thought of Namine's smiling face as I opened my mouth and breathed in the cold salty water. The icy water stabbed my lungs as I choked, my vision quickly fading into darkness. I bucked forwards, leaving my mouth open to ensure my disappearance from this world. It was so painful, but I was glad.

I saw Namine swimming above me, her fragile body hit by the waves as she searched frantically. She had taken off her wedding dress, her white cotton bra and pants clung to her slender figure. Her milky skin glowed in the bright moonlight. Axel was not too far behind her. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she looked beautiful none the less. She reached her arms out to me, swimming down frantically.

She was warm, contrasting with the temperature of the water. Namine grabbed me, trying to pull me too the surface. She was struggling; I could tell I was too heavy for her. I could almost hear the screams in her head. Why is she bothering? I opened my weary mouth, and looked up at her face, running a numb hand across her cheek. If she wasn't in water, I would see the tears on her face.

"I love you" I gurgled, drawing in more water. She read my lips. A sense of peace rolled through my limbs, making my tense body go limp. At least she knew. I closed my eyes and let myself slip away.


	2. Saltwater seas

Namine leant over the side of the bed, watching the steady rise and fall of Roxas chest as the monitor marked his breaths on the screen. This was the last time she could see him before she left for Florida with her new husband. _Sora._

"There's just so much I want to say to you." She whispered, taking his limp hand and twining her fingers with his. "I don't know where to start. I don't even know where to **begin **anymore." She sighed, biting her lip to hold back the tears.

"What did you scare me like that for, huh?" She muttered, brushing her free hand across his cheek, her hand tingling from the feeling of his warm, soft skin on hers. "I can't believe you didn't even **try** to swim to the surface. You were trying to kill yourself, weren't you?" She sobbed quietly, the pain of him being completely removed from her life doubling up with her guilt. The beeps of his heart on the monitor increased slightly, un-noticed by the stricken new bride.

"What did you try to do that for? Do have any concept of how much I…" She paused, unsure whether she could even admit this to herself, let alone him, even in his current state. "Love you." She said, the words high and crystal clear in her wind-chime voice. She giggled lightly to herself, still oblivious to the ever-more rapid increase in the pace of his thumping heart.  
"Yeah, I know. Shocking huh? A _married woman_ telling you she's in love with you." She muttered, rolling her eyes and rubbing her thumb across his palm. His eyes fluttered slightly, a gesture missed.

"Don't get me wrong..." She mumbled, tears dripping down her short, slender nose, falling and splattering on their joined hands. "Of _course_ I love Sora. I love him with all my heart. It's just that…. I love you_more_**.**" She whispered, honestly afraid of those four final and solid words, finding them to be the whole truth that came from her heart. Roxas stirred, his free hand clawing into the mattress of the bed, pulling at the white sheets.

"I love you with my everything. You're always the main event in my life. I just didn't want hurt anybody. Most of all, _I_ wanted to be happy. I was so selfish." She sobbed, gripping his hand tightly in hers, laying her head across his chest. Her hair tickled his twitching face, his eyelids fluttering more often. "I didn't even stop to think of what I was doing to you. With every kiss me and sora shared, every touch in front of you, I broke your heart. Over and over and overagain." She mumbled, her tears soaking through his light blue hospital gown, making the material stick to his bare chest. She felt sick to her stomach; she had hurt him so much, robbed him of happiness in every way possible then _invited_ him to watch her take away any chance of them ever being together. She had driven him to edge, and his current state right now was an outcome of that situation.

"And I don't know the right thing to do anymore. If I left, I would break both our hearts. And I don't want that. I don't want to ever hurt you again. But if I stayed here and let you love me, I'd break Sora's heart and that part of me that still loves him." She whispered, nuzzling his chest affectionately. His closed eyes gathered tears underneath, breaking free and running down his pale cheeks. He twitched again, stirring as he continued to slowly regain consciousness.

"That's why it's better for **me** to just leave. I'm hurting you all the time just by being here. And I can't _stand_ that anymore." She whispered, her small fists clutching at his clothing, wishing she never had to let go. His fingertips fluttered again, the tears still streaming from his eyes. Her own eyes where swimming with tears- she could not see properly, she couldn't breathe properly. She tugged herself away from the bed, allowing herself just one last clouded look of him. His long, soft blonde lashes feathered his crying eyes, his cheeks pale, and for a moment, she thought she saw the ghost of a grin etched onto his sleeping face. Inside her mind their memories sprung to life; a thousand punches of his hair, his skin on hers, his smile, his laugh, his voice, his big indigo eyes… All things she would never see nor hear again. She let out a quiet sob, staggering around to walk the other way. Roxas eyes flew open, making him flinch as the bright light above him assaulted his scrambling senses. He shivered slightly, a horrible feeling that he was going to lose something important to him pounding through his slowly-thawing body. She told herself she was never going to look back as she stumbled to the door, breaking down inside, the raw and turbulent feeling of pain spreading throughout her. Roxas caught sight of her retreating form, a lump rising in his throat as he reached out for her.

"Wait." He spoke, his voice broken and pained as he tried his best to be strong. She stopped immediately, her feet automatically planting into the ground, her legs refusing to move. She heard the rustle of bed sheets, making her frozen body turn around without her permission. He was trying to get up; staring at all the needles stuck into his wrists as he picked at them, his eyes still dripping his precious salt-water tears.

"You're not going anywhere." He said firmly, his voice only wavering slightly as he looked up at her, dropping his attempt to get up, just hoping she would hear him out.

"I love you, okay? You **were** hurting me-yes, but I was being stupid. I had 7 years of open opportunity, but instead I sat back and let Sora have you. But I'm not going to do that anymore." He determinedly said, making her legs unlock as they began making their own way towards his side, her mind numb with the powerful words he was saying. _What?_ She expected him to hate her- not still love her after all she'd done to him.

"I don't care if you're married to my best friend. I can make you forget about him, forget about everything if you really wanted me too. You **are** mine. And I won't let what's mine be taken away from me again. But you have to choose to let me be yours." He stated, then tracked backwards in his mind, rethinking the blatantly obvious possibility that she would pick the better man. "Though I suppose it would be way too easy if I let _you_ choose. You'd choose Sora." He muttered; hanging his head low and letting his sandy bangs block his eyes from her sight. He squeezed them shut tightly, the tears falling so quickly, the hurt so painful it felt like his heart was on fire. "He's better for you." He mumbled, his voice breaking as he held back sobs building up in his chest.

"Don't say that!" She said, her voice broken, pain showing so plainly in her despairing tone. She was at his side in a second; leaning over the bar's and locking her eyes with his. She dangled above him, her hair pooling on his pillow as they both just listened to each others erratic breathing. Roxas heart skidded to a halt, his cheeks going light pink as he realised how close she was to him. The fast beeping on the monitor was climbing, his heart racing, his palms twitching as they wanted so badly to move and cradle her beautiful face, catching her tears.

"That's not true." She whispered, her tears falling onto his face, hitting his cheeks and mingling with his own. Roxas stared, a calm expression on his face, a feeling of happiness flowing through him just by her body so close to his. Her eyes burned, smouldering him under her gaze. Whether it was intentional or not, he could not tell.

"Prove it." He whispered, lifting a shaking hand to hold the back of her head. He pulled on the irritating platinum curl at the back, twirling it round his finger. He bit his lip, wondering if he should proceed. Namine blushed and bumped their foreheads together, letting herself let go of everything else but him. They stared into each others eyes- the warm night sky melting the frozen ocean. His eyes glowed; bright blue and full of a strangely child-like curiosity, as if he was wondering what would happen when they actually kissed.

He closed his eyes and leaned in, latching his lips onto hers with all his remaining strength, the gasoline of their love igniting as the wildfire spread across the wide open planes of the desert, stomping out any denial at all that they weren't perfect for each other. Her hands tangled in his hair, their mingled gasps a sweet symphony. Both of them were burning alive- there was fire everywhere, burning them, melding their bodies together in perfect proportion. He slid his long arms around her waist, forcefully yanking her up onto him, pulling her as close as she could get. They were barely even aware of anything anymore, just each other and the bed in which they both laid on. They tangled every limb together, hands intertwined and placed above their head's, her leg's between his, pressing his hot, hard shaft against her midsection. He growled deeply as she moaned softly, his hands clenching her's as he tried to show her how much he wanted her. How much he could give her. How much he honestly _loved_ her. Then they were no longer aware of what they were doing; buried alive in a heap of molten ashes, nothing but fire as the lust stole them away. Nothing else mattered anymore. The kiss never broke as her scrambling hands reached the back of his shoulders, tugging at the straps that held it together in the back. He grinned in the kiss, leaning in for even more as their tongues battled for dominance; a unique collision of tastes- bittersweet sea-salt mixes with vanilla. She slipped her hands under the gown, caressing his skinny back, digging her nails into his skin. He growled into her mouth, capturing her bottom lip in his mouth, gently tugging on it between his sharp teeth. His mouth burned, her hands making glowing, burning patterns on his rigid back as the inferno of their passion swallowed them whole.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Namine laid in Roxas arms, sighing quietly as she reveled in the aftermath of their love making. Roxas relaxed into the mattress and closed his eyes, certain that she would still be there when he woke up. He was tired and weaker than usual, so he decided to let himself sleep. She detangled herself from him slightly, reaching for her clothes, thinking that she still could not believe she did that; she couldn't believe how much she needed Roxas, how much it hurt when she had to leave him here, and most of all she couldn't believe that she could even _do that_ to Sora. She started to cry, realising what this meant for them. A divorce from one of her best friends. Two broken hearts.

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Sora paced up and down the corridor, wondering what the hell Namine was doing.

"Calm down Sora. I'm sure she's fine." Kairi muttered, reading the latest edition of vogue and rolling her eyes at Sora's behaviour. Namine had said she wanted some alone time with Roxas before they left, but she'd been in there for hours. Sora huffed and turned on his heel, making his way towards the room where she was supposed to be.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled disapprovingly, refusing to get up and chase him in her current state of laziness. He bit his lip as he reached for the door, feeling like he was intruding her privacy- he knew that the bond between Roxas and Namine was deep, they'd known each other for so long and he didn't want to just burst in. He turned the doorknob as slowly as possible and took a step in, grinning when he met her beautiful light blue eyes. Namine froze in her position, her muscles locking into place as she met Sora's gaze. Her mind unconsciously thanked her for at least putting her clothes back on. Her mind then immediately raced into panic mode when she realised Roxas didn't have his on. The blanket was the only thing blocking her husband's vision of his best friends naked body Namine realised, turning around slightly and tucking the blanket around Roxas shoulders so it wasn't too obvious. Sora was oblivious; just smiling as he walked over to the bed, his attention wandering towards the sleeping Roxas curled around Namine. He minded the fact that Roxas was practically spooning his wife a little, but he decided not to question it. Roxas was probably really tired and woozy from the drugs they had to give him so he couldn't feel anything and just wanted his female best friend to hold onto.

"Hey Nam." He said, swooping down to kiss her cheek and then yawning slightly. She involuntarily grimaced from his kiss. '_Wrong pair of lips'_ her mind added unhelpfully. "Hey Roxas." He added, nudging his male best friends shoulder affectionately. He intertwined his hand with Namines free one then looked up at her expression, frozen in her grimace.

"What?" He asked, his grin increasing in size slightly, her frozen expression seeming to amuse him. Namines eyes filled with tears as she began to shake Roxas arms from her waist as gently and swiftly as she could. She gulped when he stirred slightly, but he soon was still again, relaxing back into his pillows. She took a deep, shaky breath and slid her legs over the side of the bed, lightly hopping to the floor.

"I need to talk to you." She murmured, turning to Sora. He was immediately worried- what was she crying for? Was there something wrong with Roxas that he didn't know about? Namine didn't give him a chance to ask his questions as she started to walk out of the room, dragging him along for the ride. Sora turned and shut the door quietly behind him, turning back to his wife.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked affectionately, rubbing her shoulder to try to soothe her. The tears falling from her eyes only increased. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay." He added, trying to calm her down as her sobs started rocking through her chest.

"S-sora." She stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah?" He murmured, wiping his hand across her face to catch her falling tears.

"You know I love you. R-right?" She sobbed, falling into his shoulder as her legs gave way. She just couldn't do this anymore.

"Hey, hey. Shush. Of course I do." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"B-b-ut…I want a divorce." She whispered against his chest. He stopped breathing, the shock pounding through his body so quickly, his blood turning to ice.

"_What?_ Why? Did I do something wrong?" He muttered, close to tears as he gripped her tighter to his shaking body.

"No Sora, you're perfect. It's just…" She whispered, trailing off.

"Ah. It's Roxas, right?" He asked politely, closing his eyes and letting the tears spill over. "Kairi warned me about this." He muttered under his breath. Namine tilted her head up to look at him, her big blue eyes wide and confused.

"What?"

"She said that…..You two love each other…. Like brother and sister. But so much more. And that one day maybe-" He broke off, sobbing quietly. His heart was being torn apart- so painfully sharp and precise. It pounded poisoned blood all over his body, slowing shutting down his organs as he gave way to the pain of heartbreak. "You just couldn't see it until you nearly lost him. And I loved you so much I…I think I kind of b-blocked it out." He muttered in between sobs. Namine buried her head in his chest, crying more because his pain hurt her too- so more sharp and deeper than her pain because she knew that he had nobody to love him anymore when she had Roxas.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. They just held each other in the corridor, lost in their own worlds of pain.

"This is all my fault." Namine muttered.

"No it's not." He refused, shaking his head. "I've always kind of knew that you weren't mine, you know? Like you and I were just borrowed time while you waited for prince charming to get his act together. I don't regret it." He murmured, leaning down slightly to kiss her forehead. He smiled slightly at the sniffling girl in his arms, retracting his arms from her waist and lightly pushing the startled blonde towards the door.

"Go to him." He said bravely, a small smile on his face even though the words made him want to cry and scream at the top of his voice in agony. He just couldn't hurt her by breaking down in front of her, so he put on a brave face. Namine smiled tentatively back at him, taking a step forwards and wrapping Sora in a bear hug. Sora's small smile stretched to a full grown grin as he momentarily lost himself in the memories brought on by the smell of her soft blonde hair. They where so happy- he never expected this to happen to them.

"Love you, Sor." She whispered against his spiky hair. His smile increased in volume, his tears slowing as he breathed in her familiar scent.

"Love you too Nami." He muttered, sniffing slightly as she pulled away. She turned to open the door and then looked back, her wide eyes searching and desperate. He nudged her shoulder again, smiling slightly.

"Bugger off then." He said, his small smile stretching into a full grown grin. It wobbled at the edges; he was dangerously close to breaking down and knew he wouldn't be able to put up the act for much longer. She smiled and walked through the door, shutting it quietly behind her. Sora stood and stared, his eyes wide and unseeing. He let out a dry raspy sob, falling to his knees in the middle of the floor. He curled up into a ball, all he pain he'd been repressing flooding into his body, poison in his overflowing veins.

"But _I_ love you." He whispered brokenly, clenching his knees to his chest tighter. He crawled jerkily across the floor, laying himself at the side of the hall so he wouldn't get in anyone's way. He was drowning in a sea of hurt when one small noise snapped reality back into place. "What am I supposed to do." He whispered, closing his eyes as he fell into the abyss. One small pressure on him shoulder caught him before he fell into the black. Kairi sighed softly, the small noise full of worry for her best friend.

"C'mon Sora. Let's go home." She murmured; gently squeezing his shaking shoulder. She bent down to his curled up form, looping her strong arms under his arms and pulling him up. All those years of cheerleading did her good- she still had her arm muscles. Sora whimpered slightly, wrapping his long arms around her waist for support as the world spun around his eyes. Kairi blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist, starting to walk away slowly from room 13.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been 5 years since Sora & Namine broke up and Namine got it on with Roxas ;) **

**AND obviously, its vair, vair flufffffyyyyy ^^ Read on please!**

Sora laughed at Kairi as she span down the path, cherry blossoms falling softly from the trees, her sweet, tinkling laugh mesmerizing him and making his cheeks burn.

He couldn't believe that 5 years ago, he had never realised how he felt about Kairi. When Namine broke his heart, Kairi was always there by his side; supplying him with tissues and endless tubs of Ben and Jerry's; 'my treat' she used to joke, making him smile and his heart heal up a little bit more every time she made him laugh. She laughed at him frequently, drove him home when he got pissed and went to a strip club with Axel, came round and cooked him his breakfast on the mornings where he just couldn't get up, came over straight away with a coat over her pyjamas when he had a nightmare and comforted him no matter the time or the place when he needed it.

Now he knew it so well; he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone and all he ever wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her soft-cherry red lips for the rest of their lives. They'd been married for 2 years now, and were blissfully happy. His mind snapped back to the present, his eyes immediately fixing on the girl holding her head in her hands as the world capsized in front of her eyes.

"Ungh. I span too much, Sor." She complained, staggering over to him as he laughed at her sluggish movements. He ran towards her, winding his arms around her waist and spinning her round happily, making her giggle joyfully and making him laugh so hard at her slightly annoyed expression. He put her down gently onto her feet, keeping his arms around her waist to steady her. He bumped his forehead against hers, smiling brightly, so happy and peaceful in this beautiful moment.

"You're an idiot." He laughed, her blush brightening as she hit his shoulder, making him wince. "But, I still love you Kai." He said quietly, so only she could hear, her soft strands of red hair blowing in the gentle wind, stroking his face comfortingly. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Love you too Sora." She said peacefully before leaning in and pressing her lips to kiss, his strong arms pulling her closer as they took each other in.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Roxas and Namine laughed, both of their arms outstretched to the little girl sat on the soft grass. Her blonde hair glowed in the light, the slightly spiky tufts of hair falling down to her shoulders, her big blue eyes almost exactly the same as her moms, her little white sundress blowing in the wind.

"C'mon sweetie. You can do it!" Namine cooed, beckoning her daughter forwards with her small hands, making the little girl giggle in delight.

"C'mon Amaya, come to daddy!" Roxas called lovingly as their little girl leaned onto her knees and wobbly stood up.

"Good girl!" They both encouraged at the same time, turning to each other and smiling slightly, a blush on both of their faces as they turned back to their daughter. She took a wobbly step forwards, then another and another. Roxas beamed and Namine squealed and clapped her hands in excitement as Amaya was nearly to them.

"Come on angel, you can do it!" Roxas encouraged, stretching his arms out further in case she fell. But the little girl had a determined look on her face as she took her last step, landing in her father's arms.

"dada!" She cooed in excitement as her dad hugged her tightly as her mom kissed her chubby little cheeks as they all laughed in joy.

Namine stood up, beckoning her son over, grinning brightly.

"Did you see that Skye? Amaya took her first steps!" She said to her 5 year-old boy, who ran straight towards her and jumped into her arms, discarding his football, a colossal grin on his small, chubby cheeks.

"Yeah, mommy! She's so cwever, isn't she?" He giggled. Namine wound her arms around his small legs and held him securely; giving him a kiss on the forehead and putting him back to the ground, ruffling his soft spikes.

"Go say well done, sweetie." His mom added, making him nod ferociously, smiling happily as he ran over to his little sister. She watched her little boy run away from her, taking her phone out of her back pocket when he reached Roxas and Amaya.

"Well done, Ama-chan!" He said happily, bending down and giving her a sloppy kiss on the nose, making her giggle and clap her hands in delight. Namine laughed as Roxas grabbed them both, noticing what Namine was trying to do with her phone.

"Smile for mommy!" Roxas encouraged them, and Skye grinned cheekily, his blue eyes sparkling in the light as his sister gurgled happily. Roxas looked down at them both, a loving, tender look in his eyes. He then looked up at Namine, making her smile back as his dark blue eyes shouted _I love you._ She sighed happily and pressed the button, the special moment captured on her phone forever. She pushed her phone back into her pocket as Roxas released the kids, giving them both a gentle kiss on the forehead as he let Skye run off to fetch his football and placed Amaya gently on the ground, tapping her nose affectionately with his finger, smiling joyfully.

"Roxas?" Namine called gently, his eyes immediately finding her ocean-blue ones and his heart melting in a split second. She giggled softly, running towards his and enveloping him in her arms, her soft face in his warm chest, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes?" He questioned softly, his eyes on his little boy handing over his football to his little sister, insisting that she 'Pway with it!', making him grin. Everything was so perfect. His heart beat furiously for the small girl in his arms, fire burning him from every point where her body tangled with his, his love for her flooding through his veins in an unstoppable torrent.

"I love you so much." Roxas said, hugging her tightly to him, making her blush and hug him tighter.

"Love you too." She said loudly, making her kids laugh with joy, Skye picking up Amaya on his back and the little boy ran over, jumping on his parents as Amaya clung onto his small back for dear life. Roxas laughed and wound his arm around Skye and Amaya, gently pulling her off her older brothers back and holding her to his hip so she was safe.

"Wuve you too!" Skye mimicked happily, hugging his parents legs, giggling as Namine picked him up and held him on her hip so that he was at their eye-level.

"Little tyke." Roxas grinned, affectionately ruffling Skye's hair as they both grinned their identical grins. Namine smiled at those two; they were just so alike. Roxas took Namine hand and began leading everyone inside, one child being carried by each of their parents. The couple smiled at each other, Roxas kissed the side of Namine's face, her soft cheeks burning up and turning bright red straight after, making Roxas smirk and weave their fingers together securely as they opened the back door and let their children loose on the house, squeezing each others hands as they watched their children run away from them.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

**YEY, A HAPPY ENDING FOR BOTH COUPLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! XD And btw, Skye was conceived at the hospital that night, when she broke up with Sora & had smexx wid Roxy! XD Naughty, naughty! ^^ I actually planned **_**that**_** kid, but the little girl just came to me XD And yes, I know, I just **_**had**_** to make Sora and Kairi be married! DUHH! XD And also, both couples are on good terms with each other; Sora and Kairi are godmother & godfather to them both so ALLS GOOD IN THE LAND OF KINGDOM HEARTS! XD ^^**

**This was the LAST one-shot of the three, and was probably as short as me XD**

**Review please! **

**Arigato! ^^**


End file.
